wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kelly Kelly
Barbara Jean "Barbie" Blank (nascida em 15 de Janeiro de 1987, mais conhecida como Kelly Kelly, é uma lutadora de wrestling profissional. Kelly trabalha atualmente para a brand RAW, da World Wrestling Entertainment . Carreira Kelly Kelly, começou a trabalhar com luta na companhia OVW, na qual aparece poucas vezes no ringue. Kelly foi chamada para trabalhar na WWE, na ECW. Sua primeira aparência no ringue foi com o Wrestler Mike Knox, que o acompanha a uma luta contra CM Punk. Durante a luta, CM Punk a derruba, começando aí uma amizade. Várias vezes nos bastidores Kelly encontra-se com CM Punk, em duas tentativas de beijá-lo, mas sempre aparecendo o ciumento Mike Knox. Uma das primeiras lutas de Kelly foi junto a Mike, contra Kevin Thorn e Ariel. Depois de algum tempo Mike se cansa e bate na mão de Kelly, e ela nervosa entra para lutar. Ariel simplesmente acaba com Kelly. Quando Kelly vai bater na mao de Mike, ela o abandona. Uma semana depois, ela luta sozinha contra Ariel, a vampira se distrai e Kelly concegue vencê-la. No final, aparece Mike pedindo desculpas, e Kelly aceita. Mas Mike começa a falar coisas para Kelly e acaba por jogar flores nela, e também a domina com seu finisher. Depois disso, Kelly se afasta da ECW e da WWE. Algum tempo depois, ela decide voltar. Assina um contrato, formando a Extreme Expose, junto com Brooke e Layla El, sendo as mocinhas do The Miz. Depois do feio Break-up com Mike Knox, Kelly acaba-se por ter um bom relacionamento com Balls Mahoney, ganhando um urso de pelúcia dele. Por esse motivo, Kelly decide abandonar o contrato com The Miz, mas sendo chantageada por ele. A garota é obrigada a ficar no Extreme Expose até o contrato acabar. Com o fim do contrato e a saida de Brooke da ECW, Kelly tem rivalidades com Layla El, entrando em várias CatFight (briga de mulheres) com a Diva. Umas semanas depois, a Diva tem lutas, juntamente a Balls Mahoney contra Kenny Dykstra e Victoria. A Diva e o Superstar conseguem derrotá-los e, Victoria com raiva entra na feud de Layla com Kelly. Kelly também teve uma luta de 2 x 1, e era Victoria e Layla contra ela. Com certeza, a diva sozinha, foi derrotada. Depois da luta, as duas divas continuam batendo em Kelly Kelly, e, logo aparece Michelle McCool para ajudá-las. Uma semana depois, Michelle também entra na feud, tendo uma luta de 2 x 2. Michelle e Kelly sao derrotadas. No Halloween Battle Royale, Kelly vence, na qual aparece Beth Phoenix para massacrá-la. Posteriormente, luta juntamente a Candice Michelle contra Melina e Layla. Partcipa do SS, no 10 Divas tag Team Match, com a vitória ao seu time. Um bom tempo depois, Mickie James convida Kelly e Michelle em uma luta contra Melina, Jillian Hall e Layla. A equipe de Kelly vence.No Natal, luta juntamente a Maria, Mickie James e Michelle McCool sendo sua equipe vitoriosa. Na entrada de 2008, Kelly participa de varias Exposes (dança sexual feminina). Também, sua primeira luta nos novos estádios da ECW e WWE foi contra Layla, na qual Kelly a vence com muitas dificuldades. Kelly também foi eleita a Diva com melhor corpo da ECW. Participou em uma luta junto a Kofi Kingstone contra Santino Marella e Layla. Kofi e Kelly vencem. RAW No dia 7 de julho de 2008 foi anunciado em um segmento de backstage com Mickie James e John Cena, que ela era agora Diva da Raw. Recentemente , ela participou da 25 Divas Battle Royal, na Wrestlemania, sendo uma das últimas eliminadas. Kelly Kelly é a #1 Contender ao título de Maryse (Divas Champion). Kelly venceu a primeira luta contra a campeã por DQ. Na segunda luta, Maryse reteve seu título depois de finalizar Kelly com seu French Kiss (DDT). Kelly Kelly participou de uma Fatal 4 Way, na RAW, que teve como participantes Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendez e Mickie James, que Mickie ganhou finalizando Rosa com seu Mickie DDT. No wrestling *'Ataques' :*''K2'' (Jumping Leg Drop Bulldog) :*''Kelly Killer(Handspring Back Elbow Smash) :*Tilt-a-whirl Spinning Headscissors Takedown :*Hurricanrana :*Diving Crossbody :*Springboard Arm Drag :*Slingshot Sunset Flip :*Diving Sunset Flip :*Victory Roll :*Corner Hurricanrana :*Standing Headscissors Takedown :*Diving Clothesline :*Dropkick :*Rope-Aided Headscissors :*Leapfrog into a Overhead Kick :*Neckbreaker :*Rope Aided Flip followed by an Arm Drag :*Sunset Flip :*Corner Foot Choke followed by an Headscissor TakeDown *'Foi manager de''' :*The Miz :*Mike Knox Títulos e prêmios *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI a colocou como #32 das 50 melhores wrestlers femininas de 2008. :*PWI a colocou como #34 das 50 melhores wrestlers femininas de 2009. Ligações externas *Site Oficial *Pefil no WWE.com